Is a broken heart fixable?
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: Jane and Maura were happily married for seven years, they had a child on there fifth year of marriage. When James was two Jane and Maura gave in, they had being arguing for three months. Maura kicked Jane out. Now James is seven years old five years without his mom's being together, he's a clever kid, he knows everything he tries to get them back together. ...
1. First game

_**Ok so I've had this idea for about a week now, dunno if anyone else has written it I can't seem to find one like it but hey ho sorry if there is. **_

_**Summary: Jane and Maura were happily married for seven years, they had a child on there fifth year of marriage. When James was two Jane and Maura gave in, they had being arguing for three months. Maura kicked Jane out. Now James is seven years old five years without his mom's being together, he's a clever kid, he knows everything he tries to get them back together. Jane had being having him for weekends ever since she left. What will happen...**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 1

Waking up on a Saturday morning, Jane looked at the clock. It was eight thirty she was meant to be picking James up in half an hour. Rolling out of bed, she brushed her teeth, washed her face and got dressed into her ripped jeans, and her Red Sox Jersey. Eating her breakfast she looked at the clock. Five minutes to nine, sighing she washed her bowl, picked up her car keys, phone and purse then headed out the door and drove to Maura's. Arriving at just gone ten past nine Jane knocked on the door, when the door opened she was greeted by Maura looking unhappy.

"You're late" Maura almost shouted angrily letting Jane in.  
"I know I'm sorry, I slept in my alarm didn't go of, Where's Jay" Jane asked closing the door behind her and following Maura into the kitchen.

"On the toilet. I thought you stopped calling him Jay" Maura said getting Jane a coffee

"Yeah well he said he likes it so no need to stop, he;s my son to Maura" Jane took a seat at the island. Finishing making their coffee's Maura placed Jane's down in front of her and held her own. A minute later James came walking in with his shoes on.

"Ma!" Jane stood up as James came running towards her, scooping him up in her arms she gave him a kiss and looked at Maura who looked pissed of.  
"What time is the match Ma"

"It's at eleven buddy. You excited for your first baseball game Jay" Jane asked placing him back down so he came up to Jane's waist.

"Yep, it's going to fun, can Mommy come too" James asked looking between both Jane and Maura

"Erm Jay, Mom..."  
"I'm busy to day sweetheart, I'm sorry. Maybe another time" Maura said Jane off.  
"Erm yeah I'm taking you off Mommies hands remember"  
Jane asked James looking down at him and stroking his brown hair

"Ok, can I have a KFC for lunch Ma" James asked sweetly. Jane looked at Maura then back down at her son.

"We'll see, c'mon. Say good bye to mommy."  
"Ok"

Walking over to Maura he gave her a hug and a kiss before picking his bag up for the weekend and following Jane to the door.

"Jane!"

"Yeah"

"Look after him please"

"Will do. Cya on Sunday night Maur" With that Jane and James jumped in Jane's Mustang and drove of.

* * *

Two hours later Jane and James were seated in their seats at the baseball stadium.

"Ma, can I ask you something"

"Sure bud what is it" Jane crunched on a chip whilst James asked her the question.

"Are you and Mommy ever going to get back together? Because she went on a date on Tuesday night, Constance looked after me. She came back in tears I heard them talking saying that she can't date anyone because it reminds her of the good times you two had when you were married." Jame looked up at Jane with hope in his eyes

"I dunno bud, me and your Mommy haven't got on n years you know that. I've tried with her but she won't, she won't even have a conversation with me for longer than five minutes without bringing up what I did...which by the way you don't need to know" Jane say offering her son a chip which he declined.

"I already know what happened, I may be young but I know a lot Ma. You two should just put it in the past and get on with your lives, hopefully together. So what you kissed another girl. It was a mistake I know that. And you didn't mean to burn dinner and come home late from work. It's jut stupid things"

"James language please, your mother will kill me" Jane laughed whilst James just sat laughing

"Look, I still love Maura, James but I don't think there's even a slightest chance of us getting back together." Jane shook her head as a tear escaped

"Not the slightest?"

"Not the slightest Jay" Giving James a hug they returned their attention to the game.

* * *

_**Ok so there y go first chapter. As I hope you've gathered James is Maura's biological son. REVIEW and let me know what you think if you review I write quicker honest so let me know what ya think? x :D**_


	2. Please don't cry Ma

_**GUYS! Thank you for the reviews, fave's and follows really appreciate it..here's your next chapter... **_

* * *

****Chapter 2

After the game Jane and James headed back to Jane's apartment.

"I can't believe we won Ma, that was awesome I can't wait to the next game!" James said cheerfully sitting at the breakfast bar whilst Jane got them some lunch.

"Well next game is on Wednesday, so you can't come bud, I'm sorry your mother won't let you, it's a school night." Jane said placing their peanut butter and fluff sandwiches down in front of them and taking her own seat.  
"Oh ok, I keep dreaming that you two will get back together soon, I don't want Mommy dating anyone else. You two were made for eachother." James sighed looking Jane in the eye

"I know bud, I dream too. As long as Maura is happy then so am I" Jane shrugged her shoulder and took a bite of her sandwich  
"You lied, your left eyebrow moved" Jane raised her eye brows "Mommy told me how to tell when you lie" Jane laughed "You still love her, and you won't be happy if she's with anyone else. You love her too much, I understand"

"Yeah, yeah I do Jay, I do I really do still love her loads and I won' be happy if she starts dating someone else because I want to be the coarse of her happiness life I was before. James if I tell you somett can you promise not to tell your Mom" James nodded. Jane's pulled her necklace out from her jersey to reveal her wedding ring on it.

"I never took it of here, it's my wedding ring. When she kicked me out and well the divorce hasn't really gone through yet but. Look she gave my this necklace for my 28th birthday I've had it ten years. Never removed it put the wedding ring on it and it's never left my side ad never will. It means to much to me if only Maura knew"

"You'll work it out, please don't worry about it Ma. She'll come round to it soon. It's almost Christmas, and I want you round this year instead of having to split the day in half."  
"I'll see what I can do" Smiling at eachother they finished their lunch of.

* * *

That night after eating Tea it was soon half eight and Jane took James to bed. Getting his pajamas on Jane tucked him in.

"Night, sleep well. Love you" Jane kissed him on the forehead standing up she walked to the door "Ma!" Jane turned around "Yeah"

"I love you" James said closing his eyes

"I love you too bud" Turning his light of she closed his door and headed back into the kitchen. Grabbing a beer she collapsed on the sofa. Turning ESPN on she watched the football highlights. Picking up her phone Jane looked at the picture of her and Maura on their wedding day which she still had as her wallpaper. Downing her beer she grabbed another. Two hours later, with a lot of tears and six beer's later Jane was curled up on the sofa asleep. Appearing from his room James half walked half slided on the laminate flooring into the living room. Looking down at Jane he curled up next to her and fell asleep with his head on her shoulder and his teddy under one arm.

* * *

The next day Jane woke up to find the living room spotless. Looking at her watch it was half twelve.

"Shit" Quickly standing up, she turned round to see James putting the hover back in the cupboard.

"Morning Ma, I cleaned up for you." James sat back down on the sofa and Jane joined him

"James you shouldn't of had to do that, you should have woke me up. I'm, I'm sorry about last night. Did you come in here and sleep with me" Jane asked rubbing her eyes

"Yeah, I heard you crying. Then it was silent for half an hour so I came to check on you and you were asleep so I joined you. Don't worry about it and don't feel bad" James rubbed his mother's arm

"No, James I do feel bad. I do I really do, you shouldn't have seen me in that state. I promised myself I wouldn't get drunk with you in the house or when I have you. Man I promised I wouldn't get drunk ever again because I'd be scared of doing something stupid like going round yours and expressing my love to Maura...I'm sorry Jay"

"It's ok, let's go get dressed. What are we doing to day Ma" James stood up and pulled Jane with him

"Ok, and anything you want bud" Jane guided James into his room

"Can you teach me to play baseball and then can we go for a KFC for lunch as I didn't have one yesterday" Jane smiled at her son

"Sure we can, anything you want Jay"

* * *

After a tiring day Jane and James arrived back at half five. After showering and getting dressed Jane drove James back to Maura's. Knocking on the door Maura let them in, shutting the door behind them she picked Jame's up in her arms

"Hey sweetheart, have a good weekend" Maura asked giving him a kiss

"Yeah, the game was awesome we won" James was giddy with excitement  
"I know I was watching the game, they caught you two on camera" Maura smiled

"How embarrassing" Jane rubbed James's cheek. "Right well I better be of, I'll see ye next week James, Love you" Turning to leave James called her back.

"Can you stay for tea please"

"Erm" Jane looked at Maura

"Can she please Mommy" James begged with plead in his little adorable eyes

"Erm if Jane's not bus she might have a date or something" Maura answered politely

"I don't...I'm free if it's ok with you I could stay just for tea"

"Ok, sure. Carbonara ok?"

"That's great" Smiling at Maura, Jane joined her son on the sofa.

* * *

_**Ok I should really begetting to sleep I have school tomorrow and it;s 1:15am so that's your chapter for tonight hope you liked it REVIEW and let me know what ya think if you review i write quicker, so ya know what to do that box down there... :D  
**_


	3. Teasing and Secrets

_**GUYS! Sorry for not updating, I was gonna update on Sunday but then ran outta time. Updates might be a bit slow. I'm sacrificing my hand and wrist for you guys tonight! On Monday in PE i hurt my wrist, by lunch it were swollen and discolored first aider told me to have lunch then sent me home BC she weren't happy with it. SO my mom took me home went to doc's found out I have torn the ligaments in my hand and wrist and got damaged nerves up to my elbow. I wanted this story to be in time for xmas for the xmas chapter so I decided to update for you guys. Anyway enough of me rambling on here's the next chapter.**_**  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

That night after eating Jane said goodbye to James and headed home. After having a shower she crawled into bed and placed her phone on charge. Switching the light out she pulled the quilt up to her neck and fell asleep.

The next morning Jane's alarm went of at half six. Rolling out of bed she had a shower to wake herself up, got dressed, brushed her teeth and headed to work. Upon arriving she noticed Korsak wasn't in. Taking her seat opposite Frost she turned her computer on.

"Morning Jane, Korsak's gonna be late his car broke down" Frost said passing Jane her coffee

"Cheers, unlucky for him" Jane responded wiping her eyes

"What's up with you today Rizzoli" Frost asked curiously

"Erm, I had dinner at Maura's last night, James's request. It went ok, but I felt uncomfortable. Maura clearly doesn't want me back, she hates me." Jane said taking a sip of her steamy coffee

"Can I tell you what I think" Jane nodded "I reckon she doesn't hate you. I did get your text last night about what James said. He's a smart kid Jane. And I think Maura still loves you but isn't sure you feel the same, or she's scared that if she gives you another chance it might not go t plan or whatever" Frost shrugged his shoulders

"Thanks Frost, you've always been one for advice. Dating advice. Even though you fail at dating. I'll come to that strip place tonight if ya like see if you can pick anyone up from there. You have before...until she ran away to Australia." Jane laughed at remembering how heart broken Frost was.

"Yes thank you Jane. I dunno I'll think about it, won't you get, a it...carried away though like last time..when erm Maur found out" Frost whispered the last bit

"Yeah, but we aren't together no more, and well hopefully it'll make me feel better. Let me know though" Jane said  
"Will do" Frost responded

* * *

"JAMES HUNNIE TIME FOR SCHOOL" Maura shouted walking towards her son's bedroom. Walking in she was surprised to see him already awake, dressed and washed. "Erm morning James, why you up already"

"I couldn't get back to sleep Mamma" James said walking towards her where he received a hug of Maura  
"What time did you get up baby" Maura said picking him up and giving him a kiss

""About half six" James said smiling at his mother

"Right, isn't that when J..Jane gets up" Maura said carrying her son downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Yes, what's for breakfast Mamma"James asked climbing onto the chair besides the island in the kitchen.  
"Erm anything you want, chocolate porridge?" Maura asked already pulling out the pan, milk and everything else

"Yes please. You ok Mom you are acting weird" James asked propping his head up on his hands

"Am I ok? You just called me mom. But yeah I'm fine James. Thanks for asking, you ok this morning" Maura asked heating the milk up before placing the porridge and chocolate powder in James's bowl that Jane brought him for his 7th birthday.

"Yes thanks, just miss Ma that's all. Hey mom we break up from school next week. I'm so excited for Christmas...well it would be better if Ma was coming over so I didn't have to split it." Maura turned around to look at her upset son.

"I know baby. Almost finished your Christmas present shopping. You haven't wanted all of us to spend Christmas together before, what's changed your mind did Jane say something" Maura asked raising an eyebrow

"No, she hasn't said anything. I asked Ma as well she said she would see what she could do. Mommy please can Jane come over for Christmas this year, it would be the best Christmas so far. Please Mommy, I just want you two to sort things out" James begged, tears forming in his eyes

"Well, we'll have to see James. You know me and your mother haven't been getting on lately, anyway she probably has a girlfriend or something or spending it with Angela this year..again" Maura said thinking

"She hasn't she hasn't dated anyone since you. She told me she's had a couple of dates but nothing more, she said it doesn't feel right been with anyone else than you. She still loves you..shit" Quickly James through his hand over his mouth whilst Maura looked at him shocked. "Sorry for swearing...Ma told me not to tell you that. Damn she's gonna hate now" James began to cry

"Awh baby no she won't" Maura quickly ran to her son's side and embraced him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "No she won't baby, not if I don't tell her you told me and if you don't say anything" Maura pulled away

""ok..Mom what's that burning smell" James asked looking up at his mother

"What" Maura asked confused before turning around to see the pan of milk overflowing and burning. "Shit...shit..shizzles even" Running towards the hob she quickly turned it of "Sorry for swearing James" Maura apologized before turning around to see her son in tears with laughter.

"What's so funny" Maura asked

"You..you trying not to swear and running round the kitchen to stop the milk from burning even more" James's laugh soon died down. Looking up at his mom he gave her a cheeky grin

"Alright ok thank you munchkin" Maura smiled back. "C'mon you're gonna be late for school we'll pick you something up on the way and I'll sort the mess out when I get back"

* * *

"Hey Jane" Frost called

"Yeah" Jane looked up form her computer screen

"About your offer earlier I'll take you up on it" Frost grinned and Jane grinned back

"Ok, I'll pick you up from yours at seven then. Oh and Frost wear something the straight girls will like this time" Jane laughed

"Haha very funny" Frost tried glaring at her but failed when he broke out laughing

* * *

That night Jane was dressed in her black fitted shirt, black skinny jeans and steel toe cap boots. Jane grabbed her phone and keys and headed out the door to pick Frost up from his. In which he was wearing, a white shirt, black jeans and smart black shoes.

Saying goodbye to James, Maura headed out the door, leaving James with Angela, Frankie and Tommy who said they wouldn't mind looking after him until Maura got back.

* * *

Arriving at the strip club, Jane and Frost grabbed a beer before taking a seat in the booth. Once there beers arrived they took a swig and placed them down before looking at the dance floor.

"Hey Frost that blonde chick is here again" Jane said raising her eyebrows at her partner.

"Yeah I know, she so digs me" Frost winked at Jane  
"Haha you wish bro"

Twenty minutes later Jane noticed a new dancer on the floor. "Hey Frost who the fuck is she, she is lookin' fine..." Jane stretched the last word, looking at Frost who had raised eye brows Jane took a swig of her beer.

"Yeah I'll go with ya on that one, what time do they come round" Frost asked  
"Any minute now should do" Jane said smiling at Frost.

A minute later the three dancers came down of the dance floor and began going round teasing everyone possible. The new blonde, which Jane spotted was making her way over to them. Not been able to see her full face due to them wearing masks Jane could still tell she was beautiful. Bringing her hand up to Jane's face the blonde bent down and sucked on Jane's earlobe. Pulling away she gave her a wink.

Jane sat there gobsmacked. She recognized the eyes, but didn't know where from. The blonde turned round and shimmered her ass in Jane's face before walking away.

Frost started laughing at the way Jane was sat there gobsmacked. Jane looked over at Frost.

"F..Frost, I..I'm gonna, gonna go, I..I'll see ya tomorrow" Standing up Jane rushed outside jumped in her car and drove to Maura's. Knocking on the door Angela opened,

"Ma!" "Jane!" They said at the same time as James came running up to the door to see who it was

"Hey buddy, where..um where's your Mom" Jane asked kneeling down to his level.

"She went out, for a date I think. She didn't really say she said she was busy that's all"

Ok, what you still doing up anyway" Jane asked eying her mother then her son.

"I couldn't sleep" James hugged his bear tighter to his chest

"Ok, well go jump in bed and I'll be in, in a sec" Jane said giving him a kiss

Running of Angela let Jane inside and shut the door behind her.

"Jane! What are you doing here at this time, it's almost half eight" Angela exclaimed

"Yes I know, me and, me and Frost went to that strip club. And there was a new blonde there, she looked like Maura but couldn't quite pin point it. I won't go into detail but I wanted to know if it were her or not. And aseen as she ins't here it might be." Jane said looking at her mother

"Oh" Was all Angela could say

"What time did Maura leave" Jane asked needing to know

"About quarter past seven why" Angela asked confused

"That would have been the right time for her to get to the club, get dressed and...well yeah" Jane ran her hands through her hair. "I'm gonna sleep in with Jay tonight, when Maura comes home tell her not to come tuck James up because you don't want her to wake him after finally getting him to sleep ok?" Jane raised her eyebrows at her mother

"Ok sweety, night hunnie" Angela gave her daughter a kiss

"Night Ma"

Heading into James's room Jane climbed in the bed besides her son who turned his head to look at his mom.

"Ma, what are you doing" James asked confused

"Sshh, I'll explain in the morning, go to sleep you have school tomorrow, Night baby" Jane said giving her son a kiss  
"night, Ma" Closing there eyes they dropped of to sleep.

* * *

Maura arrived home at half twelve, receiving the instructions of Angela, Maura headed straight to bed, rethinking that night over and over in her head.

* * *

_**SO longgg chapter...bet you weren't expecting that were you? Anyhow REVIEW and let me know what you guys think REVIEWWWWW please helps me write quicker and makes me feel like peeps are still reading love y'all! **_


	4. What a surprise

_**Ok not many of you have read the previous chapter that I uploaded the other day, but that means you have two chapters to read...lucky you. Hope last chapter was a shock to you, it was what I was going for...and my hand isn't getting better but I'm in a really big mood to update, so here it goes **_

_**As always mistakes are mine**_

* * *

Chapter 4 **  
**

The next morning Jane began to stir, turning her head to look at the clock it was half seven, she was late for work. "Shit" Jane hissed. Looking back at her son she smiled before waking him up. Pealing his eyes open he looked up at Jane.

"Morning Ma, what time is it" He asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
"Half seven, I'm late fr work but I think I have a pretty good reason to be" Grabbing James's blue jeans, green t-shirt and black hoody, Jane placed them on the end of his bed.

"I'll go make your breakfast buddy, I haven't heard Maura get up ye so I should be good" Jane said leaving James to get dressed

Walking into the kitchen Jane started preparing James's chocolate porridge. When he was dressed, James came walking into the kitchen. Taking a seat at the island he picked up his spoon and began eating.

"Oh Jay, why was one of your mothers pans in the bin" Jane asked curiously  
"She burnt milk in it yesterday morning" James giggled whilst Jane just smiled at him. Ruffling his hair Jane began tidying away.

"James is that you?" Maura shouted walking towards the kitchen, dressed in her army green jeans, blue blouse and heels. Looking up she noticed James eating his breakfast and Jane walking back over to him.

"J..Jane, what're doing here" Maura asked giving her son a kiss and grabbing a coffee.

"I came round last nite whilst you were out till god knows when" Jane replied her voice getting harsh

"Well Angela told me not to kiss James good night when I came home...and now I know why. I can look after my son by myself" Maura said casting a glare at Jane.

"_Our _son Maura, _our_ son. You can't just leave him for five hours with my mom and brothers" Jane was getting angry now

"Well maybe I shouldn't have to if you didn't make me kick you out. You've still got your job Jane, I haven't" Maura turned around to face Jane who took a step closer

"That was your problem not mine, I wouldn't of had a problem working a long side of you" Jane shouted. She looked over to James who was just sat there looking at them both. A tear escaped his eyes.

"James.." Maura said and he ran of to his bedroom.

"Oh and don't go hiding anything Maura, it's not a very appropriate job when you have a son to look after" Jane hissed before grabbing her keys and phone and leaving.

* * *

An hour later Jane was at work and had just finished her conversation with Frost. "Wait so that hot chick...that gave you half a lap dance last nite...was Maura?" Frost asked

"Yes! And don't call her hot either. She's not yours"  
"Yeah, not yours either" Frost shot back with a smirk, before realizing what he said when Jane grabbed her jacket and walked out.

Sighing Frost ran after her. Finding her in the division one cafe he took a seat opposite her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, how's James" Frost said sympathetically

"I dunno, I doubt Maura is gonna let me have him this weekend. It's gonna be a long week" Jane half said to herself.

The rest of the week went fast to Jane's surprise. She had heard nothing of Maura, James or even Angela. It was half five on a Friday night, Jane didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she was still having James or not. Sighing she decided to get James tonight rather than in the morning. Fifteenth minutes later Jane arrived at Maura's, knocking on the door Maura opened it.

"What are you doing here" Maura asked looking upset  
"I, erm I came to pick James up. I didn't know if you still wanted me to see him or not, as so I decided to pick him up tonight instead of in the morning." Jane was fiddling with her fingers which didn't go unnoticed by Maura

"That's not your call to make Jane" Maura let Jane in anyway. Walking into the kitchen Maura called James own from his bedroom. A minute later he arrived. Looking up at Jane he gave her a faint smile.

"Hey, Jay. Do you want to come to mine tonight" Jane asked softly coming down to his level.

"no" He squeaked out

Jane and Maura looked at eachother then back at him

"Hey look James I didn't mean to upset you on Tuesday if that's what's up" James shook his head  
"That's not whats the matter, I don't want to split the week and weekends any more, I'm sick of it" James began to walk back to his bedroom when he thought of something to say. "Anyway thought you were going to that karaoke thing tonight Ma" With that James walked away and Maura turned to Jane with her hands on her hips

"What karaoke thing Jane" Maura questioned

"Oh nothing, it's to do with work it's a charity thing, I wasn't going to go. But aseen as James doesn't want to come this weekend I might aswell. Hold on haven't you got work tonight" Jane asked

"Yeah, your mother is taking James, and you can't say anything she has him every Friday night until I get of work. I have him all week so don't start" Maura said

"I wasn't going to" With that Jane headed home to get dressed then to pick Frost up to head to The Dirty Robber for the charity Karaoke.

* * *

It was nearing seven o'clock when Maura arrived at work, heading through the doors, she went behind the bar and got to work.

"Ok thank you all for coming tonight, we have raised a great a mount already for this charity for our troops who are fighting in Iraq and Afghanistan. We organized tonight in hope to raise more. BPD will be singing tonight, every bit counts. Thank you" Cavanaugh stepped of the stage.

AN hour later Jane climbed up on stage. She looked around, when her gaze stopped and she made eye contact with Maura. _Since when did she work here, I've never seen her here before_ Jane thought to herself. But didn't have any time to do anything as th music started playing and Maura took a seat to watch.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter, next chapter will be uploaded later or tomorrow REVIEW and let me know what you think please!**_


	5. I love her so much Ma

_**Hello lovely people, re-writing half this BC I accidentally closed the tab -_-. **_

_**Now firstly, to the guest who reviewed, Maura's working in a strip club once a week for money, it isn't realistic, it's fanFICTION anyway. It's my story i'm writing it not you, sorry if it doesn't go how you want it to, it's the way life is get used to it! And that's cool if you've stopped reading you didn't have to tell me I only write for thoe who want to read it anyway. **_

_**Anyway**_

_**Hello lovely people, thanks for reviews and here is your second update of the day as I've got nothing better to do and I'm bored shitless. **_

* * *

Chapter 5

Jane looked over at Frost who gave her a reassuring smile, before looking over at Maura who was sat there watching. Jane didn't have time to run as the music started playing.

_**"For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all" **_

_****_Jane closed her eyes then reopened them to see Maura had got back to work but was still watching her.

_**"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved** **me" **_

A couple of minutes later the song finished and Jane rushed into the toilets. Splashing her face with water she headed back out and took a seat next to Frost who passed her, her beer.

"You ok" Frost asked

"Yeah thanks, just want this night to be over with that's all" Jane said taking a swig of her beer

* * *

It was soon half ten and everyone headed home after Cavanaugh had announced how much they had raised. Driving home Jane turned the radio on and a minute later a meaningful song came on.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_  
_** Suppressed by all my childish fears**_  
_** And if you have to leave**_  
_** I wish that you would just leave**_  
_** 'Cause your presence still lingers here**_  
_** And it won't leave me alone**_

_** These wounds won't seem to heal**_  
_** This pain is just too real**_  
_** There's just too much that time cannot erase **_

_****_Jane turned a corner as she wiped a tear away. The chorus came on and she sung along to it.

_**"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"**_

Five minutes later she arrived home. Locking her car she headed up to her flat. Heading in she locked the door behind her. Throwing her keys and phone onto the coffee table she headed to the fridge, pulling out a beer she headed back into the living room and collapsed on the sofa.

* * *

Maura arrived home, saying goodbye to Angela, she headed into James's room. Giving him a kiss goodnight she headed to bed. After brushing her teeth and getting dressed she climbed in her bed. Turning her bed side lamp of she turned to lay on her back when her phone went of. Turning her head she picked it up.

_Jane _

Maura frowned before pressing decline and placing it back on the table and rolling over to go to sleep.

The next morning after James had woken Maura up and half nine and realizing Jane hadn't showed, to pick James up Maura made them breakfast. After eating their toast Maura carried there plates to the sink. Picking her phone up she called Jane. With no answer she ran her again, and again, and again. Still, with no answer she decided to give Angela a call.

_Hello _

_Hi Angela, Jane didn't show to pick James up and she isn't answering her phone. Have you seen or spoken to her  
_

_No I haven't do you want me to head over to hers to check up on her  
_

_Yes please thank you Angela  
_

_No problem, bye Maura  
_

_Bye Angela  
_

Hanging up Maura turned around to see James eying her

"Angela is going to head over to Jane's to see why she didn't pick you up and why she isn't answering her phone" Maura spoke taking a seat next to James at the island

"Ok, Ma doesn't know I told you she loves you does she. And that's why she didn't come or answer the phone" James asked worryingly

"No, no she doesn't know don't worry" Maura replied reassuringly  
"Ok, Mom..do you love her back" James asked

"I..erm I. Me and your mother aren't getting a long James" Maura spoke standing up and moving around the kitchen looking for things to tidy away.

"Mom, why are you avoiding the question" James asked

"I'm not avoiding it James" Maura responded rather harshly. "Look it's just that I don't think me and your mother were actually ever made for eachother ok"

* * *

"JANE OPEN THE DOOR, JANE OPEN UP NOW" Angela was banging on her daughters front door. A minute later it swung open by a tired looking drunk Jane Rizzoli.

"What do you want Ma" Jane asked as she slummed back over to the sofa.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI! You are drunk out of your mind, what the hell is wrong with you these days. You're ignoring Maura's calls and you didn't even bother to pick your son up"  
Angela spoke firmly walking over to her daughter

"Well Maura ignored mine last nite. What's the point Ma! She doesn't love me! She never will ever again. Now James doesn't want to see me either"

"Janie, James does want to see you. What makes you think he doesn't" Angela asked

"He said he doesn't want to split the week and weekends anymore because he's sick of it" Jane said with barley any effort

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. I think he's just fed up with his two moms always arguing" Angela replied trying to help her daughter up

"NO! NO! Get of me Ma. OW! MA!" Jane fought out of her mothers grip

"Jane I barley touched you"

"It doesn't matter Ma just leave it" Jane said placing her head in her hands causing her sleeves to roll down

"Jane.."

Jane looked down at her wrist. "Ma go now, I don't want to see or talk to anyone ok. go just GO!" Jane broke down in tears as Angela rushed forwards to catch her in her arms.

"Ssshh it's ok baby i'm here, everything's going to be ok" Angela spoke softly giving her daughter a kiss on the head.

"I love her so much Ma, I do. I can't live without her anymore I love her too much" Jane cried

"I know baby I know" Angela held her daughter closer.

* * *

_**Kind of writing itself hope you like this chapter REVIEW and let me know what you guys think :D**_


	6. Power Cut

_**OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I SWEAR MY LAPTOP DOESN'T WANT ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! 1) My page decided to go on to a different page 2) My laptop decided to shut it's self of now third attempt -_- this best bloody work. **_

_**Anyway Merry Christmas hope everyone had an excellent day and here is your next chapter...** _

* * *

Chapter 6

An hour later Jane had fallen asleep with her head on Angela's lap, looking at the clock she sighed. Stroking her daughters hair there was a knock at the door. Frowning, Angela carefully placed Jane's head on the sofa as she stood up. Walking to the door she looked through the peek hole before answering the door. Opening it, with surprised look spread across her face she asked...

"Maura, what're you doing here"

"I um, you hadn't called so I came to make sure Jane was ok" Maura responded

"I didn't know you still cared about her, she's not been herself, she's drinking more, eating less and is depressed" Angela said shutting the door behind Maura.

"I do care, I never actually stopped caring about her. Jane, she's a strong, bright, accomplished young woman" Maura said quietly

"Then why did you let her go, why did you kick my daughter out why did you break up with my Janie seven years ago Maura" Angela almost shouted

"Umm who is it Ma" Angel and Maura looked over at Jane who sat up rubbing her eyes before looking over at them both

"Maura, wha...what're you doing here" Jane asked standing up and walking towards them  
"Your mother hadn't rang me up, so I came to check to make sure everything was ok. I'm sorry If I made you feel uncomfortable or anything Jane"

"It..it's fine, I was a jerk" Jane said sitting on the arm of her chair rolling her sleeves up forgetting about the marks.  
"Jane..." Maura said

Jane looked down at her wrists and quickly rolled her sleeves down. "Erm, Ma can you give me and Maura a minute please" Jane asked

"Sure"

"You can go to mine Angela, James is there with Constance" Maura said

"Ok"

Angela left the girls alone and Jane and Maura sat on the sofa together.

"Why" Maura simply asked

"I dunno, stress relief, everything was getting on top of me, when we broke up it was worse, I know that was seven years ago, but I don't ever think I'm going to be able to move on Maur, you were the love of my life, and I.I think I still love you. But I know you don't want me, I guess it's just not meant to be. I still really care about Maur" Jane sighed as a tear escaped her eye. Maura looked at Jane feeling sorry for her, moving forwards she pulled her in for a hug.

"I never knew how you really felt, I'm sorry Jane, I've never stopped caring about you either" That was all Jane needed to know her and Maura were going to be back on the right track...she hoped, but didn't know how soon, when, where or how.

* * *

It was soon Christmas eve, Jane and Maura were finally talking, and Maura had invited Jane to stay from Christmas eve to boxing day and also over at new years aswell. Knocking on Maura's door Jane ran her hand through her hair as Maura opened the door.

"Hey"

"Hey" Jane said stepping inside and closing the door behind her. "Smells nice"

"Thanks, Angela said she would be over soon" Maura said as Jane took a seat next to James

"ok, heyya bud you alright" Jane asked her son

"Yeah Ma, so glad you are here for Christmas" James said with a smile on his face

"Yea...me too Jay"

That night Jane, Maura, James and Angela were sat at the table eating dinner. Placing her fork down Jane was about to say something when the power went out.

"Oh shit, c'mon really tonight" Jane shouted "Did everyone almost finish at least" Jane asked

"Yeah Ma" James said

"Ok, well I'll take plates in" Jane said grabbing her's, Maura's and James's and Angela took her own

"Jane you're going to drop them" Maura said rushing after her

"No I'm not." Jane responded pacing them down on the worktop in one piece.

"Ma, I'm cold" James said

"Same here Jay, you and Angela go sit on the sofa and me and Maura will go get the blankets" Jane said lighting some candles before grabbing the torch and heading up the stairs with Maura.

"Jane"  
"Umm"  
"I'm scared of the dark" Maura said as they got to the landing

"Oh yeah, well you've got me you'll be fine" Jane said turning left and heading into what was there bedroom

"Wow, haven't been in here in a long time" Jane said opening the cupboard door, but not having time to steady herself as the blankets, cushions and anything else that was spare in there came tumbling out.

"Jane! You ok" Maura asked helping her up

"Yeup, god Maura since when did you have anything un-tidy" Jane asked as they began gathering what they needed

"I haven't been in there since you left"

Maura admitted

"Why"Jane asked curiously  
"Because of this" Maura passed Jane a framed photograph that had fallen out

"Our wedding day" Jane whispered  
"Yeah..." Looking at eachother Jane lifted her hand just as they were interrupted by Angela shouting form the bottom of the stairs

"ARE YOU TWO GOING TO BE ANY LONGER"

"WE'RE COMING MA!" Jane answered. Grabbing the torch and blankets they headed back downstairs. Once they were all on the sofa snuggled under the blankets Angela noticed Jane and Maura were acting weird

"What's the matter with you two" Angela asked. Jane and Maura looked at eachother before looking at Angela

"nothing" They said unison

"Did something happen" James asked

"No" They said in Unison again.

* * *

An hour later the power was back on, Jane & Maura tucked James into bed. Coming back into the living room the said good bye to Angela who headed back to the guest house. Grabbing a glass of wine eachother they took a seat on the sofa.

"We weren't acting weird were we" Jane asked

"I um, I didn't think we were"

"I mean it's not like anything happened, we saw and old picture that's all"

"I agree" Looking at eachother they smiled

"We're idiots"

"I know" Jane agreed. "We should be heading to bed James will be waking us up early tomorrow

"I agree"

Placing there glasses in the sink they said good night to eachother and Jane went into the spare bedroom and Maura into her own.

* * *

_**There ya go hope you enjoyed it REVIEW and let me know what ay think will try and upload next chapter tomorrow for you all. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWW BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_


	7. Christmas Day! And surprises!

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! Seems there's only one person who didn't like the last chapter! Awhwell IDC what you think only interested in people who enjoy this story...and here is the Christmas chapter which was meant to be up on Christmas day!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

The next day James, got out of bed and hurried into Maura's bedroom. Jumping on her bed he began shaking her and waking her up.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up it's Christmas" James exclaimed excitedly  
"Morning James, umm it's half seven" Maura replied sitting up

"I know, but it's Christmas. It's an excuse to get up early"

Maura laughed "Ok, buddy. You go wake your mother up and I'll get us breakfast" Maura said getting out of bed

"Ok" Jumping of his mom's bed James ran into Jane's. Jumping on the bed he woke her up

"Morning Jay, half seven. You are an early waker on Christmas aren't you" Jane said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
"I know, mommy is in the kitchen making us breakfast" James answered excitedly

"She is? That's sweet of her. C'mon" Getting out of bed Jane picked James up and placed him on the floor. Asoon as his feet hit the soft, cushioned floor he took of into the kitchen. Smiling to herself Jane followed after him. Walking into the kitchen she averted her eyes to where Maura was stood making pancakes.

"Morning Maur, are those bunny pancakes" Jane asked walking up to her side to make a coffee

"Yes, infact they are, you still like them right" Maura asked worried

"Yeah cause I do, Ma will be over at 8 for present opening" Jane said grabbing her mug and sitting down next to her son at the island.  
"Ok, I forgot how early we all used to open presents" Maura said flashing her a smile

"Sorry, we can do it later if you like. It's your house" Jane said feeling uncomfortable

"No it's fine, I erm, I actually kinda missed it"

"Ok" Jane replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"ARGH SHIZZLES, OWW, ARGH SHEEEE" Maura shouted  
"What did you do" Jane asked rushing to her side.

"Burnt my hand on the pan" Maur said as Jane placed her hand on Maura's shoulders  
"Ouch!" Jane said moving Maura over to the sink "Here wash it under a cold tap" Turning the tap on for Maura, Jane finished breakfast off.

* * *

It was quarter past eight before they were dressed and began to open presents. All taking a seat on the floor by the tree with the fire on they began to open them. James had received two action figures of Angela. An expensive remote control car, train set, DSI, new wii games and a book off Maura then a policeman's costume he had been begging for for ages, and three set water guns of Jane.

"Ok, Ma I got you something" Jane said handing a medium sized box to Angela.

"Aww thank you hunnie" Angela said as she started to unwrap it

"Don't get to excited, you don't know what it is yet" Jane let out a softened laugh.  
A smile spread across Angela's face when she saw Jane had brought her aromatherapy candles and creams. Leaning across the gave Jane a kiss on the cheek.

"I got you something to Janie" Passing Jane the present she smiled which Jane curiously returned.

"Boots" Jane half questioned

"Yours were getting tacky, you have had them for three years I thought you could do with some new ones. They're just the same, just extra padding inside" Angela said happily

"Aww thanks Ma" Jane said giving Angela a kiss on the cheek.

Jane and Maura looked at eachother.

"Erm, I actually got you something" Jane nervously said to Maura. Angela looked between them  
"I'm going to nip to the toilet" Angela said, before standing up and leaving Jane, Maura and James alone.

"You did" Maura asked surprised  
"Yeah, here" Jane said passing her the small wrapped up box

"Thanks" Placing her mug on the floor, Maura began to unwrap the present. Pulling the perfume box out of the brown box Maura smiled.

"You got me samsara perfume" Maura half asked  
"Yeah, I know you really like it. And I..erm, haven't smelt it on you lately so I guessed you had ran out so before I came here yesterday I popped to the perfume shop and brought you some" Jane smiled feeling a blush creeping up on her face

"You have a good nose, thank you Jane"

"It's ok" They smiled at eachother as Angela returned.

"Ouh, nice present there. Jane does have a heart" Angela said cheekily sitting back down

"Hey, I've always been kind" Jane poked her mother in the arm.

"It's sweet, but I got you something aswell actually" Maura exclaimed handing Jane the bulked present.

"Wow, ok, I feel slightly guilty for only getting you something small  
" Jane admitted grabbing it of Maura

"It's expensive perfume Jane, plus this isn't much more from what you spent on me" Maura smiled sweetly

"You sure" Jane half laughed "Ok"

Ripping the paper apart, she pulled out the softer smaller presents inside and unwrapped them  
"A Shirt, and a...baseball jersey" Jane looked shocked "You got me and new Red Sox Jersey, Oh my god, thank you so much Maur" Jane smiled

"You haven't opened the box yet" Maura reminded her  
"DO I want to know" Everyone smiled as Jane began unwrapping it. With an even more shocked expression she pulled out the baseball bat and ball which which was signed by the team of Boston Red Sox.

"Maura..you really didn't have to do this, it...it's better than what I got you, I feel bad. Thank you so much" Without thinking Jane leaned other and pulled Maura in for a hug. Behind there backs Angela and James smiled at eachother. Pulling apart they smiled at eachother, before cleaning the rubbish away.

"Hey Mommy, Ma can I play with my train set" James asked standing up  
"Cause you can, let me just through the rubbish in the bin then me and Jane will help you set it up before putting Christmas dinner on ok" Maura answered walking into the kitchen  
"Ok"

* * *

By five o'clock dinner was ready. With the table set up Jane and Maura dished everyone's dinner up and carried it to the table. Tommy, Lydia, TJ, and Frankie had come round later that day. With all of them sat down, the stuffing, gravy, mint sauce and wine was in the middle of the table for them to help themselves. Reaching across the grab the wine bottle, Jane and Maura didn't see eachother going for it.

"Oup, sorry Maur, here" Jane said quickly

"NO it's fine, go for it"  
"You sure" Jane asked and Maura nodded "Thanks"

Poring herself a glass she leaned over the table to where Maura was sat opposite her and pored her one aswell.

"Thank you" Maura said before taking a sip.

When they had all eaten Maura turned on the TV and put the music channel on which was playing Christmas songs.

"I'm just going to go get ready, I'll be back in five" Maura said hurrying of to her bedroom

"Why, what's happening" James asked Jane  
"We're having a party, but you Mr, you're going to bed at ten. Be grateful we're letting you stay up" Jane said when she saw the sad look on James's face

"Ok, I thought I was going to have to go to bed normal time. Unless I feel sleepy before I can stay up" James double checked

"Yes, you can"  
"Ok, thanks Ma" James said giving Jane a hug.

Twenty minutes later, Maura was wearing a tight fitting black dress which hugged her in all the right places. Jane was wearing a black shirt and black skinny fit jeans. Angela was in a blue knee length dress, whilst Tommy and Frankie had shirts and trousers on and Lydia had headed home with baby TJ.

* * *

As the night went on, they had all had more drinks and James was beginning to get tired but didn't want to go to bed yet. Tommy was dancing with James to the upbeat music whilst Maura was getting more drinks and food from the kitchen. Frankie walked up to Jane who was smiling at her son and brother

"Hey"  
"Hey bro, good day" Jane asked

"Yeah it's been good. It's good to see you and Maura getting along again" Frankie smiled

"Yeah it is. I'll go see what's taking her so long"  
Turning to leave she took two steps forwards before she came face to face with Maura

"God, Jane you scared me"  
"Sorry" Silence fell upon the. They noticed everyone had stopped talking. Both frowning they then looked up at the ceiling where the mistletoe was hung.

"It's bad luck to walk away" Maura said nervously

"I know" Jane answered.

Right now everything that had happened was running round in there heads. They had fallen in love with eachother, had a baby who was now growing up. Broken up, but not divorced. Jane had been in pieces and so had Maura. Neither of them new how badly it had effected them. They remembered they broke up after stupid little things. Jane was home late from work for an attire week. She burnt tea three nights in a row, came home drunk, and Maura had figured out Jane has kissed another girl aswell. Maura overlooked the kiss, in the end it was just a kiss right? Maura and Jane didn't know why they were having so many arguments after so many years of marriage and commitment. They didn't want to hate eachother anymore. They wanted to be how they were before..but better.

Both taking in a deep breath they smiled at eachother. Jane stepped forwards. Bringing her hand to cup Maura's face she paused. Searching eachothers eyes Maura nodded. Leaning forwards Jane closed the gap between them. Pulling apart Jane grabbed hold of her chain and pulled it out of her shirt which still had the ring on it.

"You kept it, after all these years" Maura said

"Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to do anything else with it but keep it close to my heart"  
Maura smiled

"Well since we're having confessions." Maura digged her fingers into her bra

"Maura! What're you doing"

"I couldn't exactly wear my necklace with this dress. Or many dresses." Pulling her hand out she reveled the ring between her thumb and for-finger.

"You kept yours too" Jane said smiling

"Yeah, I did the same as you. But didn't want to give it away. Cliche huh?" Maura said grinning

"It's sweet" Jane said

"I guess we both did a sweet thing then"  
"I guess we did" Jane said

"Are you two together now then or.." James asked as Jane turned around to face him and her and Maura smiled at him.

"Well..."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Did it make up for the slowwwwwwwwwww update ? I hope so! Please REVIEWWWWWWWWW :D**_


	8. What happened! Merry Christmas

_**My hand/wrist is getting better now I'm on steroids :D Okaii here is the next chapter it is a flashback.**_

* * *

Chapter 8!

Five_ yeas ago  
_

_"Mommy when is Ma goin to be home" James asked sat on the floor playing with his toys.  
"I don't know, it's half six, time for you to go to bed.C'mon" Maura replied standing up, picking her son up she carried him into his bedroom. Once he was dressed she said good night to him and headed back into to the living room. Grabbing a glass of wine she headed over to the sofa, turning the TV on she sat back and pulled a blanket over her shoulders.  
_

_Three hours later Jane returned home. Turning the key in the door she headed inside, closing it behind her she placed her keys in the bowl and walked over to the sofa where Maura laid asleep. Smiling to herself Jane bent down and planted a kiss on Maura's temple. Heading into the kitchen she kicked off her boots, pulled her jacket off and grabbed a beer. Closing the fridge door she turned round to see Maura stood in front of her.  
_

_"Fucking hell Maura don't do that" Jane exclaimed popping the top of the beer bottle and placing it on the Island.  
"You're late home again, fourth time this week, and you were last week aswell. I texted Korsak asking if you were still at work and he told me you finished at half four. Why the lying Jane"  
_

_"I'm not lying, I had stuff to do" Jane argued stepping right but Maura blocked her from moving  
_

_"Move out of the way Maura" Jane asked  
"No, explain now" Maura half shouted  
_

_"Maura seriously move!" Jane shouted  
"Why, what are you going to do if I don't, James is a sleep in bed so don' try anything stupid" Maura responded standing her ground  
_

_Sighing Jane placed her beer on the Island, grabbing Maura by the waist she pushed her backwards against the fridge and started kissing her wife's jaw, collar bone then her neck.  
"Ja..Jane, stop. Jane we need to talk Jane please" Maura whimpered. Closing her eyes she finally pushed Jane back into the Island  
"Argh shit that hurt" Jane said gaining her balance  
_

_"Do as you're told next time then"  
"Ah Maura c'mon I was late home from work. I didn't kill anybody...You haven't cooked dinner for yourself" Jane said noticing the sink empty  
"I waited for you to come home, but I didn't think you would be this late" Maura answered angrily  
_

_"Oh, erm..I, ah, I've already eaten..." Jane said with a nervous look on her face.  
"Well thank you for texting me and saying 'Oh hi Maura by the way I've already eaten, don't wait up for me I prefer been out than at home with my wife'"  
_

_"Maura c'mon it's not like that. You know I love you" Just as she said that her phone started ringing. Going to pick it up of the Island Maura beat her to it  
_

_"Unknown number" Maura said clicking the green button  
_

_"No, Maura, No don't answer it Maura please"  
_

_*Hello"  
_

_"Hello Jane? It's Charlie form last night. Frost told me you're free tonight...Jane?*  
_

_*Erm this is Jane's wife, she won't be free tonight, delete her number form your phone*  
_

_Hanging up Maura threw Jane's phone across the kitchen. Hitting the wall it fell into pieces. Looking back at her wife Maura gave her a questioning look.  
_

_"Who's Charlie, Jane"_

_"A erm, the ME filling you in until next week" Jane answered unconvincingly_

_"I'm not stupid Jane, from last night? That why you were home late last night? You were busy with this Charlie person" Maura asked again with her hand on her hip  
_

_"Look Maura, I had had a bit to drink I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't mean to it just happened."  
"Woah woah woah, back up. What just happened Jane?"  
_

_"I erm, we. Me and Charlie, we..we kissed..."  
_

_"YOU WHAT"  
"Kissed, and a bit more, but it wasn't like that Maura it didn't mean anything I swear. It was a mistake. I didn't lie about her covering you until next week. But I also used to go to school with her. She was my first girlfriend. Maura you have to believe me it doesn't change anything"  
_

_"Excuse me? It changes everything. So what you don't believe in cheating anymore. Pack your bag and get out"_

_"Maura.."_

_"NOW JANE" Sliding the ring of her finger Maur through it on the worktop before heading into James's room to make sure he was still asleep.  
_

_Ten minutes later they both walked back into the kitchen  
"Is James asleep" Jane asked placing her bag on the floor  
"Yes"  
"Can I go and say goodbye to him"  
_

_Maura merely nodded. Sighing Jane headed to James's bedroom. Slowly pushing the door open she walked up to his bed, bending down she kissed his tiny forehead, before letting a tear escape her eye. Standing up she headed to the door. Pulling it closed behind her, Jane walked back into the kitchen. Picking up her bag. She looked at Maura.  
_

_"That's it then. Seven years of marriage just thrown away. Two years of it with James. Us been together for twelve years and you don't want to try anything. There's nothing I can do" Jane asked as another tear escaped her eye.  
_

_"No Jane, I'm sorry" Maura replied holding back her own tears.  
_

_"Fine. Then I'll be gone"  
_

_With that Jane headed to the door, picking up her keys she stepped outside. Pausing she turned to Maura.  
_

_"I'll miss you"  
"I'll miss you too..I'll arrange everything with James. Goodbye Jane" Stepping forward she planted one last kiss one Jane's lips before closing the door and heading to bed. _

* * *

December 25th 2012

"Well..." Jane got cut of by Maura

"We'll discuss it in the morning. James it's your bed time c'mon" Stepping from under the mistletoe Maura took James to bed. Once Jane and Maura had kissed James good night they headed back into the living room where Angela, Frankie and Tommy were talking with a drink in there hand.

"You ok" Jane asked Maura  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Merry Christmas" Maura smiled

"Merry Christmas" Jane returned the gesture. "Erm, what's everyone doing now"

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to head back tot he guest house Janie. I'll see you in the morning" Angela said giving her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll ring you tomorrow sis" Tommy said giving her a hug and then Frankie following in his footsteps.

Once everyone had left Maura turned to Jane.

"Good night"

"Night Maura" Jane headed into the guest room and Maura headed to her bedroom.

* * *

_**Oh how I bet you all hate me so much *Evil Laugh* Okaii review! And let me know what you all think! xoxo**_


	9. Probs the same as the previous chapter!

_**My hand/wrist is getting better now I'm on steroids :D Okaii here is the next chapter it is a flashback.**_

* * *

Chapter 8!

Five_ yeas ago  
_

_"Mommy when is Ma goin to be home" James asked sat on the floor playing with his toys.  
"I don't know, it's half six, time for you to go to bed.C'mon" Maura replied standing up, picking her son up she carried him into his bedroom. Once he was dressed she said good night to him and headed back into to the living room. Grabbing a glass of wine she headed over to the sofa, turning the TV on she sat back and pulled a blanket over her shoulders.  
_

_Three hours later Jane returned home. Turning the key in the door she headed inside, closing it behind her she placed her keys in the bowl and walked over to the sofa where Maura laid asleep. Smiling to herself Jane bent down and planted a kiss on Maura's temple. Heading into the kitchen she kicked off her boots, pulled her jacket off and grabbed a beer. Closing the fridge door she turned round to see Maura stood in front of her.  
_

_"Fucking hell Maura don't do that" Jane exclaimed popping the top of the beer bottle and placing it on the Island.  
"You're late home again, fourth time this week, and you were last week aswell. I texted Korsak asking if you were still at work and he told me you finished at half four. Why the lying Jane"  
_

_"I'm not lying, I had stuff to do" Jane argued stepping right but Maura blocked her from moving  
_

_"Move out of the way Maura" Jane asked  
"No, explain now" Maura half shouted  
_

_"Maura seriously move!" Jane shouted  
"Why, what are you going to do if I don't, James is a sleep in bed so don' try anything stupid" Maura responded standing her ground  
_

_Sighing Jane placed her beer on the Island, grabbing Maura by the waist she pushed her backwards against the fridge and started kissing her wife's jaw, collar bone then her neck.  
"Ja..Jane, stop. Jane we need to talk Jane please" Maura whimpered. Closing her eyes she finally pushed Jane back into the Island  
"Argh shit that hurt" Jane said gaining her balance  
_

_"Do as you're told next time then"  
"Ah Maura c'mon I was late home from work. I didn't kill anybody...You haven't cooked dinner for yourself" Jane said noticing the sink empty  
"I waited for you to come home, but I didn't think you would be this late" Maura answered angrily  
_

_"Oh, erm..I, ah, I've already eaten..." Jane said with a nervous look on her face.  
"Well thank you for texting me and saying 'Oh hi Maura by the way I've already eaten, don't wait up for me I prefer been out than at home with my wife'"  
_

_"Maura c'mon it's not like that. You know I love you" Just as she said that her phone started ringing. Going to pick it up of the Island Maura beat her to it  
_

_"Unknown number" Maura said clicking the green button  
_

_"No, Maura, No don't answer it Maura please"  
_

_*Hello"  
_

_"Hello Jane? It's Charlie form last night. Frost told me you're free tonight...Jane?*  
_

_*Erm this is Jane's wife, she won't be free tonight, delete her number form your phone*  
_

_Hanging up Maura threw Jane's phone across the kitchen. Hitting the wall it fell into pieces. Looking back at her wife Maura gave her a questioning look.  
_

_"Who's Charlie, Jane"_

_"A erm, the ME filling you in until next week" Jane answered unconvincingly_

_"I'm not stupid Jane, from last night? That why you were home late last night? You were busy with this Charlie person" Maura asked again with her hand on her hip  
_

_"Look Maura, I had had a bit to drink I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't mean to it just happened."  
"Woah woah woah, back up. What just happened Jane?"  
_

_"I erm, we. Me and Charlie, we..we kissed..."  
_

_"YOU WHAT"  
"Kissed, and a bit more, but it wasn't like that Maura it didn't mean anything I swear. It was a mistake. I didn't lie about her covering you until next week. But I also used to go to school with her. She was my first girlfriend. Maura you have to believe me it doesn't change anything"  
_

_"Excuse me? It changes everything. So what you don't believe in cheating anymore. Pack your bag and get out"_

_"Maura.."_

_"NOW JANE" Sliding the ring of her finger Maur through it on the worktop before heading into James's room to make sure he was still asleep.  
_

_Ten minutes later they both walked back into the kitchen  
"Is James asleep" Jane asked placing her bag on the floor  
"Yes"  
"Can I go and say goodbye to him"  
_

_Maura merely nodded. Sighing Jane headed to James's bedroom. Slowly pushing the door open she walked up to his bed, bending down she kissed his tiny forehead, before letting a tear escape her eye. Standing up she headed to the door. Pulling it closed behind her, Jane walked back into the kitchen. Picking up her bag. She looked at Maura.  
_

_"That's it then. Seven years of marriage just thrown away. Two years of it with James. Us been together for twelve years and you don't want to try anything. There's nothing I can do" Jane asked as another tear escaped her eye.  
_

_"No Jane, I'm sorry" Maura replied holding back her own tears.  
_

_"Fine. Then I'll be gone"  
_

_With that Jane headed to the door, picking up her keys she stepped outside. Pausing she turned to Maura.  
_

_"I'll miss you"  
"I'll miss you too..I'll arrange everything with James. Goodbye Jane" Stepping forward she planted one last kiss one Jane's lips before closing the door and heading to bed. _

* * *

December 25th 2012

"Well..." Jane got cut of by Maura

"We'll discuss it in the morning. James it's your bed time c'mon" Stepping from under the mistletoe Maura took James to bed. Once Jane and Maura had kissed James good night they headed back into the living room where Angela, Frankie and Tommy were talking with a drink in there hand.

"You ok" Jane asked Maura  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Merry Christmas" Maura smiled

"Merry Christmas" Jane returned the gesture. "Erm, what's everyone doing now"

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to head back tot he guest house Janie. I'll see you in the morning" Angela said giving her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll ring you tomorrow sis" Tommy said giving her a hug and then Frankie following in his footsteps.

Once everyone had left Maura turned to Jane.

"Good night"

"Night Maura" Jane headed into the guest room and Maura headed to her bedroom.

* * *

_**Oh how I bet you all hate me so much *Evil Laugh* Okaii review! And let me know what you all think! xoxo**_


	10. Happy New Year!

_**Okaii i am so so so so sorry for not updating..my wrist and hand has been kiling me and i need to see a fracture specialist for it also my girlfriend has been distracting me with her cuteness and adorableness anyway here is the next chapter guys and i didn't expect that much hate on Jane tbh...**_

* * *

Chapter 9

The day after Christmas Jane had headed home and had spent the week at hers until the 30th. It was now new years eve and Maura, Jane, James, Angela, Tommy, Frankie, Lydia and TJ were sat around the table eating there dinner.

"So, urm, who's looking forwards to the new year" Angela asked trying to break the awkward silence that had hit the room minutes before.

"Yes I am, actually hoping 2013 will be better than this year" Maura smiled, then dropped it when she caught Jane's glare.

An hour later everyone was in a lighter mood, with music playing and snacks going around as-well as drinks, Jane and Maura were talking again.

"Can we play twister, can we please" James asked as he stood infront of Jane and Maura  
"Yeah sure, go and get it an we'll clear space" Maura replied smiling down at her son before announcing what they were doing. Twenty minutes later Jane and Maura were left in the game.

"ok, Jane, right leg to green" Tommy said laughing with everyone else as Jane attempted to bend her body that way

"Tommy that is impossible" Jane said struggling  
"Come on we know you can do it, all those ballet classes would've payed of I thought" Tommy sniggered

"Shut up now is not the time" Jane said as she moved her foot over one of Maura's legs and under the other. Placing her foot down she collapsed on top of Maura. Everyone started laughing, and to her own surprise so was Jane. Once she managed to compose herself Jane stood up and pulled Maura up with her. Both red in the face they poured a drink.

Three hours later everyone was sat down in the living room watching TV waiting for the count down to the new year.

"Janie the countdown is about to begin" Angela shouted ten minutes later  
"I'm coming Ma" Jane shouted back running down the hall way and collapsing on the sofa.

Everyone looked at eachother before counting down together...

"10...9...8...7...6...5"

Jane and Maura glimpsed at eachother.  
"4...3..."

Looking at eachother they moved slightly closer

"2...1..." Closing the gap between them they came together for a kiss. A minute later they broke away needing air. Looking into eachothers eyes they smiled.

"Happy New Year" Jane said huskily  
"Happy New year" Maura replied sweetly. Coming in for another kiss, Jane smiled in to it. Never would she thought she would have a New Years kiss again. Let alone off Maura. Pulling apart they gave everyone else a hug and greeted them into the new year.

Ten minutes later Jane was stood in the kitchen getting a beer when Angela walked up beside her

" So what's going on between you and Maura"

"I don't know Ma, we haven't talked about it...just don't mention it untill we've talked about it ok, please" Jane pleaded

"Ok, hunnie, I'm just going to say goodnight to TJ" Angela said giving Jane a kiss on the cheek

"Ok Ma" Jane said as she walked off

An hour later, after clearing everything away, turning everything and locking everything up, everyone headed to bed, hoping 2013 had something better in store for them than the previous year.

* * *

_**Okaii so just a quick update guys! Please review and let me know what you think! **_


	11. Oh

_**okaii writing it now because Megan asked me too..so here ya guys go...**_

* * *

Chapter 10

A week later Jane and Maura hadn't talked since new years. Deciding she actually needed her mothers help Jane headed round Maura's. Knocking slightly on the back door she pushed it open...spotting Angela she crept inside and closed the door behind her.

"Ma...is Maura here" Jane whispered walking up to the island and Angela was pouring a pot of coffee.  
"No..why are are we whispering" Angela asked

"I don't know what to do Ma...Maura hasn't talked to me since...yano...and I would talk to her but I don't know what to say." Jane explained sighing  
"Is this your way of asking for me help" Angela raised her eyebrows  
"Maybe" Jane responded

"Well...I think you should just talk to her...she'll be home in a minute anyway" Angela said as if she didn't care

"What!?" Jane almost shouted "Ma why didn't you tell me" Jane asked as Maura came walking in through the door...

"Jane..."  
"Maura..."

"I'll be in the guest house..."  
"Angela" Jane and Maura said together but she ignored them and carried on walking. Looking at eachother Jane picked up her keys to leave.

"I'm leaving"

"Wait Jane where're you going...we need to talk" Maura called out placing her bags on the island.  
"Oh wow you want to talk now...about...what us kissing...us breaking up...you not talking to me, what" Jane asked turning to face Maura again.

"About everything actually" Maura admitted quietly  
"Fine, where's Jay" Jane asked as they walked over to the sofa

"Round a friends...look Jane...about the other night. I erm...I think you might have thought I regretted it...when infact I actually didn't. I'm glad it happened, these past years I've missed you I really have. Loads of people have told me I should never have let you go but then other say I should never take you back because you cheated. But I spoke to Frost before Christmas and he explained to me and about it been his fault. Ok i'm sorry for kicking you out I'm sorry for all the fights and arguments we've had over the years. I wish none of it never happened. Jane I...I still love you ok there I said it I still love you but if I took you back how do I know everything will be ok how do I know people will accept it again...I just, I don't ok and that's the problem. I'm probably making no sense bu..."

"Maura stop! You are making perfect sense trust me. I know where you're coming from I understand your rambling for once. This might make me sound bitchy and whatever else but when I was with whatever her name was I was thinking about you and I regretted it the minute it happened...If I could rewind that entire week I would..trust me I would. Jus'...Maur..just give me another chance...ok that sounds odd...I want to make us work...properly this time."Jane finished talking and looked back up at Maura. Without saying anything they forced there lips together. Standing up Jane picked Maura up and carried her into what was once there bedroom...

* * *

The next day after Angela had picked James up from Alex's she had taken him back home and was now sat with him in the living room with Frankie and Tommy.

"Where's Maura, maybe I should go wake her up" Angela asked  
"Erm Ma don't think that's necessary" Frankie said pointing to a tired Maura who didn't even notice the family as she walked into the kitchen and started making a coffee.

"Maura" Angela said causing her to jump.

"A..Angela hi. Erm morning Frankie and Tommy...morning baby how was your sleep over" Maura asked James trying to seem non guilty

"It was great thanks Mom...why are you in Ma's shirt" Maura looked down at her in a pair of boxer shorts and Jane's red shirt that was bigger on her.

"Erm...oh I must just have picked it out of the spare draw that used to be hers" Maura tried lying but failed when she started getting hives

"Maura...you're lying" Angela said standing up and walking up to her.

Just as she was about to say something a tired Jane came walking in wearing a pair of small cotton black shorts and a white tank top. Not seeing any of her family she walked straight up to Maura and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind planting a kiss on her neck.

"Erm J...Jane we have company" Maura said shakily  
"What" Jane half asked as she looked up

"Oh..."

* * *

_**Ok no hate gusy REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ xo  
**_


	12. I want no lies, just the truth

_**okaii sorry for not updating guys but had glandular fever so here is ya next chapter! BTW THERE'S A TWIST AND TEARS! MAYBE A BIT TOUCHING TO SOME READERS...  
**_

* * *

"Oh...I'm just gonna go get dressed" Jane said, she started walking of but was pulled back by Maura who had grabbed hold of her wrist. Falling back she grabbed hold of Maura's waist to steady herself. Looking up, her eyes were level with Maura's chest, licking her lips she looked up at Maura. Coughing Angela brought them out of there trance.

"Hum, yeah right." Jane said standing up "Look Ma, last night me and Maura just kinda happened okay, and truth is we still love eachother. What I did seven years was a mistake, one that should never have happened. I mean even you admitted she's the best thing that had ever happened to me" Jane looked at Maura then back at Angela. "I'm still in love with her Ma, please, just please don't be mad, or angry or upset okay, please" Jane pleaded wrapping her left arm around Maura's waist.

"Jane shut the hell up" Angela said, a small smile forming on her face. "I'm not mad or angry or anything, I just think you two should never have split in all honestly. You two deserve eachother. Plus, neither of you dated anyone else when you split"

"Really" Jane and Maura said at the same time

"Really, you were both not ready because you still loved eachother to much to love anybody else, you're perfect together. But walking around half naked..."  
"We'll go, get dressed. Thanks Ma" Jane laughed before walking back into there bedroom with Maura and getting dressed.

* * *

Two hours later, Jane, Maura, James and Angela were eating there lunch when there was a knock at the door. Standing up Jane went to answer it. Opening the door, she stood frozen, gulping her mouth went dry and she didn't know what to say.

"Hey Jane"  
"Ch...Charlie. What are you doing here...I...I haven't seen you in seven yers, what do you want now. You ruined my marriage before your not going to do it again, not now, not this times." Before she could say anything else she felt Maura's warm hand on her shoulder.

"ahh you must be Maura" Charlie said with a smile on her face

"I might be, why, what do you want"

"Yes, you are. i remember your voice, I came for Jane actually"  
"Charlie, I don't know you but I think you should leave" Maura said taking a step forwards but Jane put her hand out to stop her.

"Maura don't, you don't know what she's capable off, trust me"

"Ahh that's right because even you Abbie Carmichael, couldn't deal with me. Not as a child, teenager, not even when you were a DA. You thought I'd never find you again if you had a name change, and moved to Boston from New York. Guess you were wrong"  
"Jane..what the hell is she on about"

"Maura go back inside please" Jane said almost in tears  
"No, I won't. Charlie, I don't know and I don't care what you're on about and what you want, but Jane is my wife, and I love her loads okay, she means alot to me. I don't like seeing her hurt, which means if she is, whoever hurts her gets hurt...guess today is your lucky day" Maura said, stepping forwards, Maura kicked Charlie in the stomach before punching her in the face, turning her around and kicking her down the drive way. Stepping back inside she shut and locked the door. Grabbing Jane's arm she pulled her back to the table and sat her down.

"we're going to finish our lunch in silence, then James you are going to go to your room and me and Jane and going to have a chat" Maura said taking a bite of her salad.

"Okay"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, James was in his room and Jane, Maura and Angela were sat in the living room.

"Okay, from the beginning, no lies. Who's Abbie Carmichael, Jane" Maura asked looking at her wife.

"That's me, it used to be me." Jane looked at her wife then back at the floor, taking a deep breath she began "Abbie Carmichael Rizzoli used to be me. Me and Charlie grew up together, we were friends since second grade. By the time fifth grade came around I had new friends, which she wasn't happy about of cause. She started bullying me, at fist it was just the usual, RolyPolyRizzoli. Then she moved onto all of my name because apparently it didn't go well. My seventh grade, she still hated me, was still bullying me but it was worse. She had started shouting things out in class, pulled me out in the playground. About once a month she would make a bid scene at lunchtimes. I told my guidance counselor, she tried to get the teachers to stop it but, what do they care. She was the first one I told that I liked girls and she was really good about it. Charlie soon found out and then started bullying me about that but I don't know why because three year later she came out as gay. She started getting more violent as she got older, I cam home a few times a month with black eyes, bashed noses, cut lips, saw ribs. I couldn't do anything to stop her. I ended up at BCU with her. They managed to keep her away from me as much as possible though. Finale year of BCU I ended up in hospital, she ran of to Texas, no-one new where she was so she didn't get caught. Not that she would've anyway police had no evidence. I remember Korsak dealing with that actually. Anyway. I didn't see her for a few years. I thought she had gone for good. That was until I was a D.A officer. A year into the job and she showed up at my house, apparently she had come to apologize. Nah she didn't, she sexually assaulted me instead" Tears slid from Jane's eye's, Maura moved closer and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. "I kept it a secret for aslong as I could remember. A year before I had started at BPD and had my name changed to Jane Rizzoli, was the last time I had seen her. I thought she'd never be able to find me again. That night seven years ago, when I slept with her. I was drunk admittedly I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. Of cause I let her take me home. She had found me again, took me back to her's, I wanted to sleep. But she didn't, she made me sleep with her. And I know that's what most people say but half way through I realized what I was doing, where I was, who I was with. And I just wanted to get of there but I couldn't. And I'm sorry Maura I really really really am sorry...but now you know everything." Jane finished, wiping her tears away she stood up and walked to the fridge, grabbing herself a beer she flopped back down on the sofa.

"I'm really sorry Jane, I gad no idea...I don't know what to say" Maura replied rubbing her hand on Jane's leg.

"It's fine...now tell me how you managed to kick Charlie's ass...no lies" Jane said with a stern look

Maura began to laugh but then stopped

"You're been serious aren't you" Maura asked searching Jane's eye...when she nodded Maura sighed and rubbed her temples

"Okay, well it started fifteen years ago..."

* * *

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NICE BIG ENDING THERE FOLKS! nice cliffhanger? I think so you like the twist what do you guys think? **_

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW**_


	13. Wow, really

_**okaii sorry the major twist..yeah I'm not sorry...jokes on the people who thought they grasped what I was gonna do for**_** Maura. **

* * *

****Maura took a deep breath "Growing up, my father was sent orders to keep me safe and make sure I was getting the education I needed, and the security I needed. I was taking private Karate classes for about two years, then I started ballet, and fencing. When I was twenty one, I started training by special agent, NCIS. My 'secret' name was Kate Todd, everyone got given one so that our original name's weren't used. We were taught self defense, how to look after ourselves and anything else we needed in order to 'survive' in life. It wasn't until I was twenty five that I found out Paddy Doyle was the one sending the orders. I learned more about him been my biological father as you know and him wanted for murders. I never spoke to him in person but I knew who he was. I never really needed any of the skills I had learned growing up, until I decided to go to BCU there were a few girls I didn't get along with" Jane cut in

"Wait I thought you graduated early" Jane asked confused

"I did, I attended BCU whilst doing the NCIS training. Obviously I didn't know as much then but I did come back across them in medical school where I kind of needed to use those skills, I was let of. Coming from a rich wealthy family, I should've known I would get away with anything like that. That's how I managed to send Charlie on her way then, I'm sorry Jane I should've told you. I haven't really told anyone because I didn't think It were necessary..."

"Of cause it's necessary Maura, you might be able to kick my but now" Jane smirked and Maura perked up  
"Really" Maura asked giddy

"Hey, I said might, not will. Don't get your hopes up" Jane said laughing "Well now we've kinda got that over and done with I think I'm ready for bed...Ma" Jane said raising her eyebrows and Angela

"Right, night girls" Angela said leaving and heading to the guest house

"You ready for bed" Jane asked Maura  
"Yeah" Standing up they both headed bed. Once changed and snuggled benief the blankets Jane thought of something.

"Hey Maur"

"Umm"  
"I was thinking, how about me, you and James go on a vacation somewhere nice"

"Where were you thinking, LA" Maura asked

"No, I meant out of this country" Jane said looking at Maura who now opened her eyes  
"Like where exactly"  
"Australia" Jane said curiously

"That sounds good, we'll talk to James about it tomorrow...but right now, you're mine" Both laughing Maura rolled Jane onto her back and straddled her. Moving Jane's hair out of the way Maura started kissing along Jane's cheek bone, down her neck and along her collarbone

"M..Maura, no teasing I swear to god..."

"Swear to god what Jane" Maura said pulling back slightly. Smirking she lowered her head and continued her teasing.

* * *

The next morning Jane and Maura had talked to James who more than happily agreed. That morning Maura booked the flight and a holiday home above the beach. Jane had argued about the cost of it all but Maura reasurred her it was all alright.

"When's it gonna be Maur" Jane asked as she sat down next to her wife on the sofa and watched her son play with his train set

"In the summer break, Jame's gets three months off aswell" Maura said taking a sip of her coffee

"Wait, how long did you book the holiday for" Jane asked curiously

"Three weeks, I was thinking maybe we could go to New York after that, then maybe LA"

"We're not taking Jame's to New York yet, LA yes, if it's the coast...I'm sorry Maur, I just don't want him in the hustle of the city at his age"

"Ok, well LA then. How about London" Maura said looking at Jane who spat her drink out

"Maur, we're not made of money"

"You're not, look Jane. I have some money saved up. Constance sent me some last week, yes that sounds odd I know but it's enough, trust me. I just want us to have a good holiday for once...now that Jame's is older"

"Ok, that's fine, I look forwards to it, besides...I've always wanted to go to Australia, yano bigger waves to surf" Jane said smiling

"Jane Rizzoli...you cannot surf" Maura replied quickly  
"Ohhh but I so can" Jane smirked, giving her wife a kiss before announcing they were going to play baseball. Maura reluctantly agreed, but made Angela, Frankie and Tommy join in too.

* * *

_**Okaii guys quick update REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW and let me know what you all think!  
**_


	14. Flying

_**okaii i'm back with the next chapter :P**_

* * *

_****_June soon came around and it was summer break. Jane and James had, had there birthday's which were in April and Maura's was in August. It was the day the Jane, Maura and James were heading to Sydney, Australia. Maura was fussing around making sure they all had everything.

"Maura, we've got everything packed honestly. Stop worrying. Right, the plane is in four hours so, the taxi will be here in forty five minutes. Let's all just chill, get some lunch and go for a pee before the taxi get's here ok" Jane said, surprising herself aswell as Maura for been so organized.

"Fine, ok. Anyway since when did you come out with all of that. You usually have to rely on me for everyone to be calm and know what they're doing" Maura said laughing

"She's been around you too long mom that's why" He said cheekily  
"Haha very funny, you've been round Jane too long" Maura replied heading into the kitchen

"Yeah but everyone loves me so no-one really cares who's been hanging round with me" Jane laughed

* * *

Three hours later they had been through security and were now sat in the waiting area.

"Do you need to go pee before we get on James" Jane asked sitting back down with a coffee for her and Maura

"No, I'm ok. Is flying scary Ma" James asked fidgeting

"No, well the first time I had flown I was twelve, but I didn't think it was. As for Frankie though.." They all started laughing. "Anyway bud, you'll be sat by me, you'll be fine. It's Maura who's got to put with the walk way, you get to look out the window, which trust me. Isn't as scary as you think it would be" Jane carried on taking a sip of her coffee.

Forty five minute's later and they were seated in the first class area of the plane. It was only them and two couples in there, which Jane was pleased about. She had never been in first class before so hadn't expected there seats to be facing eachother rather then in a row. But in all honestly she was looking forwards to when they brought round food and drink. And boy was Jane Rizzoli going to need a drink for this six hour flight to LA then a fifty two minute wait then the fourteen and a half hour flight to Sydney. Seven hours later and they were on the fourteen hour flight to Sydney. Now in a bigger plane the first class section was bigger. Jane sighed as she saw there were two family's and two couples in there with them. Picking up her bag she pulled out a packet of crisps for Jame's.

"You tired yet Jay" Maura asked rubbing her neck

"A bit, I'll sleep after we have eaten dinner"

"Okaii bud. It's about five o'clock now. Gonna have to get used to the sleeping pattern for three weeks, just to change it again. And then again. Hey Maura did you remind my mother to drop hour suit cases of at LA airport on the second of July" Jane asked curiously

"Yes I did, I rang her this morning. Why couldn't you have reminded her anyway" Maura asked tiling her head

"Because she would have start talking about been careful and to use sunscreen and not to be silly or get drunk or anything" Jane said waving her arms about

"I'm going to be like that anyway you do know that" Maura said smirking  
"Yes I know, but you're going to be there she isn't...anyway I want dinner I'm hungry"

"Jane due to the time difference you'll have to get used to the eating schedule aswell, they bring dinner at about six. Why don't you get a light snack or something to keep you going for an hour aseen as you aren't capable of waiting like a normal adult" Maura replied with a wink

"Ohh, right that's it. A-soon as we get to the beach house you are dead. You might want to wear your bikini ready. I'm not even joking"

"Awh you want to play, right ok then. James can be the judge, he seems to be the most grown up one here" Maura smiled and James laughed as Jane had nothing to say

"Hey Ma, it could be worse. You could be stuck on here with Frost and Korsak teasing you every second" James said smiling

"Ok, now that is true" All laughing Jane and Maura ordered a coffee and a chocolate bar for themselves and for Jame's.

* * *

_**OKaii there ya go quick update REVIEW and let me know what you think  
**_

_**P.s it's alot of searching for this chapter for the flight shizzles lol **_

_**REVIEW GUYS!**_


	15. Surfing and shopping

_**Heyya guys sorry for not updating in a while been busy with my new story 'Fix You' you should check that out! aha here's next chapter guys!**_

* * *

They had been in Sydney for three days now, Jane had proven Maura she could surf and had started teaching James aswell who had really taken a liking to it. Jane tries persuading Maura to have a go but failed every time. She forgot how stubborn she could be.

"Right, c'mon Maura you're coming surfing I will teach you" Jane said grabbing hold of Maura's hand and pulling her up of the towel on the beach.  
"Do I have to, I'll fall of and it's dangerous Jane" Maura said pouting. Jane laughed and kissed her

"You'll be fine, I'll be there" Jane responded picking her surf board up and turning to James

"You coming Jay" Jane asked as she grabbed hold of Maura's hand and started walking towards the sea. "Yeup, right behind you Ma" James said smiling.

Half an hour later Jane had manged to get Maura to surf. To both there surprise Maura was quite good for a beginner, she had managed to stand up for about ten seconds before falling of into Jane's arms. James kept rolling his eyes at them flirting the whole way through, he didn't mind though he missed his mom's been together and was now pleased they were together again. Sitting back down on the towels Maura pulled out there lunch. Passing Jane her's she reached over Jane on purpose and passed James's his.

"Really" Jane said smiling

"You were in the way" Maura smirked

"Will you two cut it out" James said laughing.

"Aha ok, sorry bud. Hows your sandwiches" Jane asked taking a bite into hers

"Nice, thankyou" James answered smiling.

"I say Maura, how did you get our son to be so polite" Jane asked gazing at her wife  
"I guess it comes naturally with him been biologically mine, same as his intelligence"

"So you're saying my child wouldn't be polite or intelligent" Jane asked raising her eyebrows jokingly

Maura caught on and laughed "No, probably not" Jane pretended to look hurt

"Thanks, you wait till we've eaten" Jane said having a drink. James sat there laughing.

* * *

That night they decided to go to Angelo's for dinner. Maura picked out a smart-casual suit for Jane, and red and black dress for herself then a white shirt and smart blue jeans for James. Sitting down in the booth, Esther handed Jane and Maura a menu each.  
"When you're ready to order just say" She said smiling and walking off. Five minutes later they ordered there food and drinks.

After, talking and eating Jane, Maura and James headed back to the beach house. Kicking her shoes of Jane headed over to the fridge, pulling out a beer she popped the lid of and took a swig. Placing it on the island, she passed James a small chocolate bar before getting herself one out.

"Want one Maur" Jane asked before closing the cupboard door.  
"No, I'll have a piece of fruit thanks" She said walking over to Jane and picking up and apple out of the fruit bowl. Half an hour later they all headed to bed. After tucking James in Jane walked into her's and Maura room. Stripping down to her boy boxer shorts and white tank top she pulled the covers back and climbed in behind Maura.

"Hey baby, you're cold. Did you enjoy today" Jane asked kissing her neck  
"Yes, thankyou. I think I have a bruise on my thigh though. Thank you for teaching me I think I would have regretted it if you didn't" Maura answered grabbing Jane's arm and pulling it tighter round her. "I'm cold" She said closing her eyes

"I can tell, get some sleep babe. How bout shopping tomorrow, I heard the mall here is good" Jane asked kissing Maura's cheek and closing her eyes

"Sounds great Jane. Night, I love you" Maura finally said  
"Night sexy, I love you too" And with that they both dropped of to sleep.

* * *

The next day James woke them up at half eight. After eating breakfast, having a wash, and getting dressed they headed to the mall. Maura had dragged Jane and James round all the shops she wanted to look in and maybe buy a few things from in the morning before they headed t lunch. After eating they headed back into the main shopping area.

"Right, does that make it mine and James's turn to shop now" Jane asked grabbing Maura's hand and James's in the other

"Yes it does" Maura smiled up at her wife who had a grin on her face.

After a tiring day of shopping in the city they finally arrived home at seven o'clock. Changing into more comfortable clothes Jane started cooking dinner whilst Maura and James relaxed on the sofa. Jane didn't know what she had done for seven years. She barley went out and id anything fun. Since been back with Maura and having her son back twenty four seven all the memories came flooding back. She had missed going out as a family four the first two years. She had missed the times her and Maura spent together and how much fun they had. She remembered taking Maura to her first theme park. At first Maura was scared of the big rides but once she was on them and Jane holding her hand she was fine and enjoyed it. Jane remembered when her and Maura got kicked out of McDonald's for flicking ice-creme and blowing the straw wrappers everywhere. Of cause Angela wasn't very pleased about it especially when it was Jane and Maura's fourth date. They didn't care though. Checking the pasta she realized it was ready. Mixing the pasta, chicken, cucumber and mayonnaise together she dished it up into three bowls.

"It's ready" Jane shouted from the kitchen so they could here her in the living room. Standing up they headed in, sitting at the table Jane brought there food over. Jane took a seat with her beer next to Maura and opposite James.

"Can I just say how wonderful this holiday has been already and we're only four days into" Jane smiled

"I agree" Maura said kissing Jane on the cheek and began eating.

* * *

_**okaii there ya go quick update REVIEW and let me know what you guys think!  
REVIEWWWWWW  
**_


	16. I thought you'd never ask

_**GUYS DON'T HATE ME I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**_

Just over a month later Jane, Maura and James were back at home and relaxing. They had been back four weeks and there jet lag was just wearing off. Grabbing a bear Jane headed back into the living room and took a seat next too Maura, Jane turned her head to look at James who was sat in the chair on his Nintendo.

"Hey Jay, back to school in a week. Looking forwards too it" Jane asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes I am actually, we're getting a new teacher, we don't know her name though. Hopefully she's better than Mr Price, he barley knows anything" James said smiling

"I'm sure she will be. Also I'm back to work aswell" Maura answered looking at Jane who just smiled "It'll be good to be back working with you guys, i've missed it" Maura said resting her head on her wife's shoulder

"I'm looking forwards to you been back too, you'll still be accepted exactly the same as you were before, it's been quite dull without you there actually. Without all your fun facts" Jane admitted

"Oh you actually find them interesting" Maura asked shocked

"Most of the time, yeah"

"Right ok then I'll remember that next time you complain" Jane and Maura laughed. Jane looked at the clock it was half nine.

"Right, James bed time buddy it's half nine, you'll be shattered after this holiday you've had"

"Ok" James replied turning his gadget of and heading too brush his teeth.

"We'll be in in a sec Jay" Jane called after him

"I've missed this, us. As a family I don't know how many times i've said that this year but I have" Maura said leaning up and kissing Jane's lips.

"Me too babe,you want to watch a film" Jane asked standing up and pulling Maura up with her

"Sure, you go kiss James goodnight and I'll choose a film"

"Ok babe"

Ten minutes later Jane and Maura had kissed James goodnight and Maura had put the dvd in and pressed play

"So, what're we watching" Jane asked pulling her wife in closer

"Imagine Me And You"

"The film we watched on our wedding night"  
"Yes" Maura replied sweetly

"I love you, you're perfect"

"I love you too Jane, but I'm far from perfect" Maura answered with a spark in her eyes

"Well, not in my eyes you aren't" Jane husked out giving Maura a quick kiss before the turned there attention to the 52" tv.

* * *

Maura had been back at work for a month now, everyone was glad to have her back. Twice Jane and Maura had been caught in Maura's office making out by either Frost or Korsak.

It was Friday night and Jane and Maura had plans for dinner whilst Angela was looking after James. Stepping out of the lift Jane walked towards Maura's office, pushing the door open she saw Maura stood in sweatpants and a baggie t-shirt laid out on her desk.

"Erm, Maura. What're you doing..." Jane asked frowning and walking up to Maura coming to stand next to her

"Oh Jane, you startled me, i'm deciding what to wear tonight. But I can't choose, what do you think. Either my black Cassandra strickenberg dress, or my black MCQ Alexander McQueen zip up dress" Maura asked casually flicking her hair out of her face and turning to face a shocked Jane.

"Er, wow Maura, they're both lovely expensive dresses, I dunno. Erm, the MCQ Alexander McQueen one seems alot nicer, and would be alot more sexier on you" Jane husked

"aw, thanks Jane. Well I'll see you at home tonight. Don't be late"

"I won't babe" Jane said bending down and giving Maura a quick kiss before picking up the autopsy report and walking out.

* * *

Later that night Jane and Maura were sat down in a water side Italian restaurant in the south of Boston.

"This is lovely Jane, thankyou" Maura said taking her wife's hand in her own"

"It's ok, don't worry. I was thinking...how would you like to renew our vows. Like our wedding but different. Say our vows exchange rings and have an after party, it just won't have the annoying vicar saying things step by step. And I know it hasn't been long since we went but maybe go to Sydney again and have it held on the beach and everything else." Jane finished talking and looked up at a speechless Maura

"Or not, I mean we don't ha..."

"I thought you'd never ask"

"What" Jane said shocked

"I'd love to Jane"  
"Really" Jane said eye lighting up

"Yes"

"Great, plus then James will be there too" Jane replied beaming

"I can't wait" Maura said smiling

"Me neither"

* * *

_**there you go quick update, review and let me know what you think i seem to be losing reviews on this story :( if you review i'll write quicker and more :) okaii by guys!**_


End file.
